farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Werothegreat
Patroller Hello, I have assigned [[Project:Patroller|patroller]] rights to your accounts. Thanks for your productive edits, and hope to see you around :) [[User:Ajraddatz|Ajraddatz]] [[User Talk:Ajraddatz|Talk]] 21:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC) how you do images with transparent background? hey werothegreat, im elfstevie, a new user to all this wikia stuff, and thought i would start by helping out the farmville wikia. im looking at tutorials in the wikia community central, but just wanted to ask u, what program(s) u use for editing the images you upload to farmville wikia? thx Re:Bushels Just replace the name of the crop : [http://static.farmville.com/v29433/assets/farmers_market/bushel_ginger_icon.png http://static.farmville.com/v29433/assets/farmers_market/bushel_ginger_icon.png ] [[User:Raiine|Raiine]] ([[User Talk:Raiine|Talk]]) 15:28, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::If you're going to upload the Bushel images, please view [[Bushels]] for the names of the files - we need to rename the file correctly on upload. [[User:Resa1983|Resa1983]] 22:16, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Name for the Purple Poppies: ''poppypurple'' and for the Pattypan Squash: ''petitpansquash'' -[[User:Dexter338|Dexter338]] 08:20, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Links I'm assuming my links are helping you find images? I can't seem to find them no matter what these days, even with knowing the version number... :\ [[User:Resa1983|Resa1983]] 14:38, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Crop Images You need a SWF unpacker program to view the different icons for each of the crop's growing stages. I'm at work right now, but when I get home, I'll send you a link to the program I use (or you can find one yourself, up to you.) I also don't have access to the gamesettings.xml file right now, so I can't send the link for that either.. It'll be a good 8-10 hrs before I can send that stuff for ya. [[User:Resa1983|Resa1983]] 13:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Link is: [http://www.brothersoft.com/swf-picture-extractor-50146.html SWF Picture Extractor]. Gamesettings.xml says the [[Purple Peas Pod]] terminology is "peaspurple". So crop_peaspurple.swf & crop_peaspurple_icon.png [[User:Resa1983|Resa1983]] 21:57, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Version 35418 [[User:Resa1983|Resa1983]] 21:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Any chance you finding Swiss Wall's image: assets/decorations/deco_fence_swisswall_icon.png :And Orange Basket: assets/decorations/swiss_wickersapling_icon.png :[[User:Resa1983|Resa1983]] 04:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::New Update: ::[[Smoker]] - assets/decorations/deco_smoker.png ::[[Beeswax]] - assets/decorations/deco_beeswax.png ::[[Queen Bee]] - assets/decorations/queen_bee.png ::[[Honeybee]] - assets/decorations/bee_icon.png & assets/decorations/bee_five_icon.png ::[[Beehive]] - assets/buildings/bldg_beehive.swf & assets/buildings/bldg_beehive_icon02.png & assets/buildings/bldg_beehive_icon.png Alpine Rose assets/flowers/flower_alpinerosepink_icon.png [[User:Resa1983|Resa1983]] 13:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hello, would you benefit from [[Project:Administrators|Administrator]] tools here? If you think that you would, feel free to start an [[Project:Requests for Adminship|RfA]]. Thanks, 02:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :I could nominate you if you want :3 22:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, there's no limit to the number of admins we can have, and the more the merrier. 00:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::[[FarmVille Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Werothegreat‎|Done]] :D 03:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::You are now an admin. 04:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Block Framework Hi Werothegreat, I know as a new Admin to the Group, this may seem out of place, however I have developed a framework for Blocking users who abuse the Wiki. I would like to know if there is a common page that only Admin can access where I can post this framework or proposal for feedback/amendments/approval. I was unsure how to contact the Admin Group as a whole, so I have contacted everyone individually. If anyone would like to see the proposed framework, I can email or create a page for all to view. IP Addresses/User accounts would need to be tracked. Possibly a page that only Admin could view OR someone who keeps a record of instances I will create a feedback section on my Talk Page [[User_talk:Clintang84#Block_Framework_Feedback]] Cheers [[User:Clintang84|Clintang84]] 13:41, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 Merry Christmas